MEKA
by Vinely26
Summary: This is a story of Hana Song in her younger years. This will include assets from Mother Bear (my previous story), but it will be based in its own time. It will be a standalone, and it will include some Pharmercy. Enjoy! Leave a review if you want, it's greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

BUSAN - SOUTH KOREA

"Hana, get off of that computer, you've been on it for hours." Mrs. Song chastised. The 9 year old Hana Song hissed at her, and continued to play. She loved Starcraft, and played it as much as she possibly could.

"I said, get off!" Her mother shouted. Hana was shaken out of her trance. Although released from its spell, she still pined to return to her screen. "Go take a bath, you've been smelling up that room forever." The angry older woman commanded.

"Yes, mother." Hana replied at last. She made her way upstairs to the bathroom, and drew a bath.

Hana Song was the sole world champion of Starcraft. Although she was only 9, she fought like twenty armies, and never gave up. She was in the middle of practicing for a tournament coming up in a week or two.

She won hundreds of thousands of dollars in prize money, and was the main source of income for her family. At first, her single mother and sister found it to be quite luxurious when you never had to work.

Soon, they became extremely annoyed by the little princess's attitude. She acted like she owned the place… But they had no grounds to argue because she DID own the place. One would surmise that she was quite the diva.

As she dried off from her cleansing session, she logged back into her Starcraft account. Online, she was known as what her family called her: 'D. Va'. They meant it as an insult, but, with a couple spelling changes, she crafted a masterful username.

Of course, a good username isn't all one needs to be the legendary Hana Song. She also practiced her craft, Starcraft, day and night. Life was easy for little D. Va, she had few duties besides playing Starcraft, eating Doritos, and chugging Mountain Dew. What could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

An Overwatch jet hovers into the Busan embassy. Out steps Strike Commander Jack Morrison, readying for a storm. "This is an outrage, Morrison! Your agents are useless against what we've detected!" An angry Korean politician shouted.

"We're doing everything we can, we don't have the numbers or manpower to aid you now. There was an attack in New York, we can't spare a single man." Jack confessed. "What are we supposed to do? Get swallowed up by the giant sleeping beneath us?" The Korean man asked in a panic.

"Please, Zhung, get a hold of yourself. We can fund a military operation for you to defend yourselves." Jack said, attempting to calm the man.

"What kind of program?" Ambassador Zhung asked the Commander. Jack smirked, and said: "It's your decision, what would you like to do with 80 million dollars?"

Hana's screen read: 'VICTORY'. She had won another tournament. It didn't quite surprise her, since her opponents were all fucking n00bs.

'You have been awarded 10 million dollars in winnings! It has been sent to your PayBuddy account!' It said in a robotic voice. "That'll do for a little while, might as well get going on practicing for the next one." D. Va thought to herself.

"Hana! Come down here!" Her mother shouted from down the stairs. "There's a man here who wants to see you!"

"I'm comiiiiing!" The young gamer replied. A man? Who could that be?

"Miss Song, we've been made aware that you have held your title as Starcraft world champion for quite some time now. How would you like to come work for us instead of playing video games?" He asked her. Hana frowned. "First of all, that's D. Va to you. Sec-" Her mother interrupted. "She'll do it!"

Mrs. Song was itching to get her daughter out of the house. She was sick of her sitting around, and doing nothing besides play games. Although she was making the family rich, she couldn't stand that their fortune came from fucking video games.

"Does it pay well?" Mrs. Song asked, further shoving words into Hana's mouth. "It pays extremely well, but it could be dangerous." The man said.

Mrs. Song fell silent. Her daughter could get injured at this new job? Did she really want to send Hana to somewhere like that?

"Ooh! Danger! I love that! Mom, can I go? Pleeeease?" The excited little dorito muncher begged. Slightly frazzled by the thought of her daughter's safety being in jeopardy, she reluctantly said: "I suppose…"

"Great. If you want to pack anything special, we have all the necessary living accommodations. Tell me when you're ready to go." The man told the 9 year old. "Fuck yeah!" D. Va screamed, while she ran upstairs to get her computer.

"Hana! What kind of language is that?" Her mother questioned, thrown off by her daughter's sudden vulgarity. "I don't live in your house anymore, asshole! I can say whatever I goddamn want to! Fuck! Shit! Assmeat!" The gleeful youth shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Yes, we got her. Package secured." The man said into his headset. Mrs. Song overheard, and fear struck her like a bullet. "What does that mean?" She asked the man. He smiled, and replied: "Your daughter is going to do amazing work for our country."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

CAIRO - EGYPT

Pharah Amari: The captain of her own unit in the Egyptian military, a role model for little girls of the age, and a true soldier. Her mother had harbored other plans for "Little Fareeha", but she had indeed defied them. She was her own woman now.

She was only 19, but her mind was older. Pharah had risen through the ranks at an alarming rate. It wasn't that she was sucking dicks, it's that she was kicking ass.

She was easily the most elite of her unit, and when she arrived at the top, she desired a place in her mother's place of work: Overwatch.

Although her mother had died, she died with her suppression of her daughter. She never allowed Pharah to do what she wished, but now she had all the power to change her life.

The Egyptian military was running out of awards to give her, she had an unreal amount of kills on the field. One must only wonder what they could do to further her career.

"Captain Amari," Her sergeant summoned her over her earpiece. "I have a surprise for you. Come down to the lab." Could they finally be doing it?

As the young woman entered, a stern and cold expression on her face. "You called for me, sir!" She spouted, saluting him. "At ease, soldier." He commanded.

She let out a sigh, and separated her feet. The sergeant stepped over to a control panel. "You've just finished your flight training Miss Amari, correct?" He asked.

Pharah smirked with confidence. "I have, that was my last course I needed to take before I can be a fully versatile member." The sergeant, audibly surprised at this young soldier, said: "I believe you are the finest soldier in this army… And normally in a situation like this, I would refer you to Overwatch."

Her heart beat with extreme excitement. The legendary Angela Ziegler stepped out from behind a computer station. Pharah's mouth lay agape. "As you would probably know, this is Overwatch's top combat medic." The sergeant told her, gesturing to Angela.

"Is very aware of who she is, sir. It's an honor, Miss Ziegler." Pharah replied, saluting the agent. "Ze feeling is mutual, Fareeha. I vish I vas just here to finally meet you." Mercy said with a half smile.

"What's going on?" Pharah inquired. Mercy frowned. "You see… Overwatch was just attacked by Talon. Jack Morrison was killed, and the headquarters are gone." The sergeant begrudgingly spat out.

Pharah fell out of position. Her eyes widened, he palms sweat. She missed it? "Overwatch… Is… Gone?"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

BUSAN - SOUTH KOREA

"This is your office for now, Miss Song." A government man told D. Va. "I get an office? ZOMFG!" She screamed as she spun around in her chair. The government man was confused by her verbal computer slang. "Yes… We'll call you when you're needed." He said, closing the door.

"WHEEEE!" Hana joyfully squealed. The man shut the door, and heard a buzzing in his earpiece. "Hello? Come in. Do you copy?" A voice said.

"Yes, what is it?" The man asked, while strolling over to his desk. "Overwatch has been compromised. Lock the building down until we get full clearance of your area. Keep Miss Song alive." The voice urged before shutting off on its end.

Her sergeant moved his hand to a giant red button. "The Raptora Mark IV." He boomed as it activated panels to open on the wall.

"This is the most advanced piece of tech east of the American border, and now it's yours." He said. "I already have a mission in place for you to use it, you'll be extremely necessary for the success of it."

Pharah, still trying to absorb all of the information at once, asked: "I get to wear the suit?" She internally kicked herself. "How professional, Captain Amari." She scolded.

"Indeed, and zat's not all." Mercy replied. "I will be accompanying you." Pharah, although upset that Overwatch had been destroyed, was thrilled that she was going on a mission with an agent. "We must be on our way now, to South Korea." The Swiss doctor told her with a sly smirk.

They began to board the jet, and Angela trailed close behind her. All was well and good, but Pharah couldn't shake something. She had the constant feeling that Dr. Ziegler was checking her out…


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 BUSAN - SOUTH KOREA How could one so small kick so much ass? This question flowed through the minds of everyone watching the young Korean smash the training simulator into flaming pieces of molten shit. "AND HAVE ANOTHER, I SMITE THEE!" Hana shouted at the screen. Truth be told, the "simulator" was just Starcraft 2 skinned differently, but it truly was a blessing to see an artist work her craft. "FUCK YOU, ASSHOLES! D .VA WINS AGAIN!" She screamed at the top of her tiny lungs. The computer was so badly defeated, that it promptly exploded from overuse. Everyone observing applauded her, furthering her ego problem. "Well done, Miss Song, perhaps you'd be ready for a bit of a challenge?" Her trainer asked, a sinister gleam in his eye. D. Va grabbed a handful of Doritos, chugged a bottle of Mountain Dew, and simply replied: "I was born ready." "This is the next level of training; where your actions have real consequence." Her training instructor announced as they stepped into a room filled with variously colored mechs. D. Va, slightly taken aback, stood next to a control panel in the middle of the training room. "Now, you will face off against a real enemy. The robots you are about to face are reconstructed omnics. Enjoy." He smirked, and fled the scene. The large metal doors slammed shut, leaving the area in darkness. By row, lights switched on, illuminating the battleground. Hana timidly took hold of the panel, and began to test out how the mechs seemed to work. She couldn't control them directly, she could only tell them where to go. They must have been programmed to automatically aim. Before she could properly situate herself on the the console, red lights started flashing all throughout the training center. "Activating omnics!" The speakers blaired. Metal panels opened, releasing her metal-based opponents. The droids began hurling balls of energy at Hana. She ducked out of the way just in time, only to be bombarded by another. Three omnics sulked to her position, readying their lasers to pulverize the "innocent" little girl. The red lights flashed in her eyes, and in a spark of terror, she screamed: "HELP!" Hana closed her eyes, and prepared for death. She heard an explosion, and the light seemed to fade behind her tightly shut eyelids. Was she dead? Is this what being dead felt like? No. As the brave Commander opened her eyes to see that a previously dormant mech had blocked the laser. It was badly damaged due to the blast, but still had some function. It was a bright pink, which was her favorite color. An odd addition to the personalization of her training, but still appreciated. It had powerful mechanical legs, and giant gatling guns for arms. It was a maniac's dream come true. She had surmised that the mech didn't act on their own, seeing as they didn't the first time. Why would they need her if they acted of their own accord? They must be voice controlled. "Mech, beat the shit of 'em!" The child screamed. All six of the sleeping mechs obliged, and swiftly kicked the omnics' shit so far in that they won the simulation by a landslide. She ordered a mech to raise her above the others on a gun barrel for glamor's sake. "Do you feel confident with these as you soldiers?" Her trainer asked over the loudspeaker. She cracked her knuckles, broke out a stick of gum, and with tangible badassery, replied: "I think I'll manage." 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

INTERNATIONAL AIRSPACE

The young Amari had never flown before, yet it felt quite natural. She peered across the table at the seemingly distressed Dr. Ziegler, and wondered what was going on inside her brain. She looked kinda cute when she was sad.

"What's wrong?" Pharah asked. The winged surgeon was snapped out of a thousand mile stare. As she came to her senses, she spat out the cliche: "I'm fine." While retaining her gloomy mood.

"I know that's a lie, what's going on?" She asked again. Mercy stared at the ground. "I just still can't believe zat it's actually over. Ve spent the height of of careers there, ve all peaked. Ve saved and helped so many, but now ve are no more…".

Pharah frowned. It pained her to see the good doctor so upset. After everything that she had been through, it must feel as if it was all for naught. Perhaps she just needed something to take her mind off of it.

"Where are we going?" Pharah asked. Her solemn gaze was interrupted, and she broke off to face Ana's daughter. "Ve're on our way to South Korea." Mercy told her. Pharah was puzzled.

"Why on earth are we going there?" She asked. Angela sighed, and flipped her golden blonde hair. "To be honest, I have no idea…. It was the last mission that Jack gave me before he went down with the ship."

"Not helping…" Pharah mentally alarmed. "How are we supposed to know what to do when we get there?" Mercy radiated that she wasn't in the mood to speak with her, yet she answered this last question. "Ze ambassador vill likely alert us of our duties. I'm going to go lie down, vake me ven ve land."

With that, she left to the back cabin, and shut the door. Pharah felt guilty. Had she done something to make her so upset? It could just be that her and all of her friends were exiled from their home, and now the world is sorely underprotected from Talon. Whatever it was, she would just have to be more sensitive when the angel awoke.

BUSAN - SOUTH KOREA

"Knock it up a level, I'm ready for the next!" D. Va eagerly shouted. "Not yet Hana, we need you to master this stage, not just beat it." Her trainer said over the intercom. Before she could sigh and carry on, a large crash was heard from the loudspeaker.

"Holy shit! Hana! Get in gear! We have a situation!" Her trainer screamed. Nervousness struck the young girl's heart. Was she ready for a mission?


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

BUSAN - SOUTH KOREA

"Attention all new arrivals to Busan, please follow our law enforcement to a safer place. We have a class 5 threat in the coastal district." Pharah and Mercy's ears perked up. Angela, without a word, stomped over to the nearest cop, and confronted him. "Ve need to get to ze Busan military base, can ve get an escort?"

The officer shook his head horizontally. "We've been told not to let anyone through, you wouldn't want to get through if you knew what was over there. Trust me." He warned. "Ve're Overwatch agents, ve need to get into the base to help defend ze city!" She shouted above the panicked voices.

"No can do ma'am, and for the record: I know who you are. You're not exactly the cavalry, and I'm not even sure who this is." Gesturing to Pharah, who snarled back at him. "Besides, can't you fly?" He asked, expecting to have solved their struggle.

"Not when I'm not wearing my suit, asshole." Mercy retorted. While Angela was getting caught up in a tizzy, Pharah, silent up until then, chimed in. "My new suit could can fly, and unlike yours, mine is in the jet over there." She reminded. The angel was struck by her timely ingenious. "That's it! Go get it from the jet, and then we can be on our way to the base." Mercy exclaimed triumphantly.

"You do know I can't let you leave this area even though you can get there. I'm going to have to report y-" The officer was interrupted by Angela's sharp elbow in his gut. "That'll be all, get a move on before I lose my job…" He whimpered.

Mercy clung to Pharah for dear life. "Don't worry, I've got you!" The missile of a woman assured. The Raptora Mark IV was a sleek shade of blue that remarkably fit the young woman's personality. It came with a rocket launcher that she was sure would come in handy. "Ven are ve going to land!?" She Angela screamed. "When we reach the military base!" Pharah sarcastically remarked.

Smoke arose from the city's coast. Buildings were on fire, the world seemed to burn. "Engaging MEKA unit. Go get 'em, Hana." Her trainer encouraged over her headset.

Young Hana Song stood in the rubble of a recently lively city district. Large structures had toppled over in wake of the threat she was about to face. Equipped with a matching pink suit in addition to the five mechs she had been given, she gave the command. "Roll out!"


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE

A million apologies that this series is going on much slower than Mother Bear if I have any returning readers. Life is crazy, and school doesn't help. All excuses aside, I just didn't have too much inspiration to write it. I went off of Overwatch for a bit, and I can't say that this is the start of a consistent schedule. Those who are continuing to read, thank you very much for your time (And hopefully you're enjoying it so far :) If you like it, leave a review, if you don't, go ahead and review. Feedback is always appreciated. On with the story!

CHAPTER 8

Pharah and Mercy flew above the wreckage if Busan's coast, the people shrieked in horror down below. What was causing all of this destruction? It couldn't be anything too large, they would've noticed it by now. The deeper the traveled into the metropolis, the closer they inched to the unknown danger that lurked beneath the skyline.

"Come out and fight me, you… You thing!" D. Va shouted into the dusty ruined buildings. She didn't even know what she was fighting, the preparedness of her and her group of mechanical fighters was questionable. "Coward!" She squeaked, attempting to play her enemy down.

The earth rumbled, knocking the gamer-turned-soldier onto the pavement. One of her mechs turned to pick her up, but immediately spun around due to a menacing sound. It could only be described as a digital growl. The pink pistol strapped to her belt was put to good use, as she fired several shots in the direction of the noise.

A low rumbling groan emanated from a nearby building, frightening the young fighter. Suddenly, a giant metal tentacle burst from the earth, displacing much of the wreckage.

She saw the gloriously huge appendage, and lost her shit. "Oh god, how am I going to fight that?" Hana thought, horrified. The great arm slapped down to the surface in the direction opposite of D. Va and her mechs.

This was her chance. She ordered four out of the five mechs to fly towards it, firing a constant stream of bullets into it. The fifth mech carried her on its back as she shouted orders. "Continue fire! Fucking destroy it!" She screamed.

The unnatural beast screeched from wherever it was. The damaged tentacle slowly was slurped back into the crater it had created, and then out of sight. It was gone. Hana frantically spun her head in search of it, but couldn't find any sign of movement. How could something so big be hidden so well?

Pharah and Mercy landed on a building that was still standing. Off in the distance, they spotted a small girl in a bright pink jumpsuit surrounded by a team of robots. "Could she be omnic?" Pharah asked Angela. "In all my years of doing zis, I have never seen an omnic so… Colorful." She replied.

As she answered, the earth shook violently for miles. The office building they were perched on began to crumble. A deep crack sprouted down the center of the roof. "Grab my arm!" Pharah shouted, as she readied her rocket-powered suit.

A ray of light from the gloomy sky crept down from the heavens, illuminating her heroine. The blue-clad iron woman extended her slender yet strong arm to her. Mercy, being unusually attracted to the soldier, absent mindedly took her hand. She wished she would've held on a bit tighter: as the building fell down below their feet, Pharah and her passenger sped into the air.

Something very large would be making that much of a disturbance, what could it be? Mercy caught a glimpse of the pink little girl on the ground, as the equally pink robots formed a wall around her. "Bring us down zere!" Mercy shouted to her companion. Pharah silently obeyed, and steered them closer to the surface.

Just as they traveled closer to the girl, Pharah saw waves roll onto the surface of the city. It seemed as though the world went silent to see what lurked beneath the waters. What horrors await for them in due time? What arose that day? The coastal residents of Busan couldn't tell you, because it killed them all before the heroes could arrive.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

A moment of silence swept over the crowd of three. When would it reappear? The metallic beast that lay under the city struck fear into the hearts of the heroes even as the anticipate its arrival. It hadn't even shown its full self to battle; yet it seemed the mindless omnic had already won the war.

Water flooded the shore while something blotted out the sun. Death would surely come to all those who opposed it. It moved swiftly as a rodent, and was as powerful as a lion. It had large metal tentacles, and bulbous red-glass eyes. The monster emerged from the carnage it had created, and basked in the glorious light.

Hana decided against hesitation, and struck it with the full force of her mechs. Pharah followed the young girl's course of action, and fired multiple rockets in its direction. The mechanical monster shrugged off both of these ill-prepared attempts.

It snarled like the friction of a thousand knives sharpening. The beast crushed one of D. Va's mechs as if it were a fly that had been bugging it. One by one, the robot guardians of Miss Song dropped. One was drowned in the ocean, another collided with a building after a head-to-head encounter with the monster.

Only the mech she rode on remained. Pharah readied to swoop in, and save the young woman. However, she couldn't take her to a place that was safe from this monstrosity.

Hana's mind raced. As a world champion of a rather fast game, racing for her is much faster than most people's. She spun through every single detail of the weapons she had been given, and searched for a solution to her predicament. Then she remembered.

"There are some tiny kinks in the system." Her trainer remarked as he marked off items on a clipboard. "Like what?" D. Va asked, genuinely curious. "Well… ". He began, strolling over to one of the mechs. "These bad boys are powered by modified car batteries."

Hana already seemed bored with his explanation. He cut to the chase as he saw her roll her eyes. "Basically, they're powered by gasoline. In order to make them compact enough to move as quick as they can, we had to cut some corners." He lifted up the gas input slot. "Don't over exert them, they'll explode." He said while pointing to where the motor was in relation to the highly flammable fuel tank.

"Even a spark would send the entire mech into a fiery hell of gasoline-powered explosion." He warned. D. Va heard the word explosion, and immediately began scheming. She mischievously thought: "That should be nerfed."

"Run! Fucking run until you burn!" Hana screamed to her robotic minions. "Vat ze hell is she doing?" Mercy rhetorically asked Pharah. The winged Egyptian was just as stumped as her angelic partner was.

D. Va hopped off her mech, but was shaken to the earth by the monster attempting to crawl up onto dry land. She felt the heat radiating from the mech she had dismounted from. It couldn't be too long until they burst into flames.

Hana ran as fast and as far as she could. When she felt she was a good enough distance from her mechs, she screamed her final order to them. "Activate thrusters! Aim for the head!"

The two remaining mechs stopped their jogging, and took off at the beast. It moaned deeply, shattering glass in nearby buildings. They collided with the omnic's head, and exploded on impact.

Spectacular colors of red and orange filled the air. The robotic menace screeched, and finally plummeted back into them watery depths from whence it had emerged.

Pharah and Angela were both stunned by the girl's ferocity in battle. For the first time, Hana noticed the blue and white figures on the rooftop behind her. "Come on down, I've killed it now!" She shouted with overconfidence. Pharah smiled. "I like this kid."


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Thanks to those who have stuck around. There will be some consistency in uploads for a while. I have a couple chapters written in advance that will come out over the next few days. This chapter will emphasize the M rating, so if you're not a fan of written sex, feel free to skip when Pharah and Mercy's part comes up. (Although that's like most of the chapter... So...)

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 10

MEKA HQ

BUSAN - SOUTH KOREA

"There goes the rest of our budget." D. Va's trainer admitted after skimming through a book. "You can't make anyone mechs?" Hana asked, desperately needing more of that sweet robot ass. "COOOOOOOME OOOOOON! Get your shit together, government!" She shouted, scowling. Her trainer continued crunching numbers. "It's not that we can't make anymore, we have the money for at least one more… But…" He trailed off, clenching his clipboard tighter.

"What the fuck is it? Speak!" She whined. He turned to a holoscreen beside them, and showed footage of her fighting the mighty beast. "You're quite wasteful with our technology, and we can't afford even one more similar occurrence." He said. D .Va's face twisted out of its normal position and grimaced. "If you keep acting like the child you are, we can't go on asking the people to fund MEKA if you just blow up what our scientists build. The only way to justify this is if you were to somehow make as much money as you're wasting."

She was puzzled. The young soldier/guinea pig called a cab to take her home. It had been a long few weeks, and she missed her family. "Where to?" The cabbie asked her, slightly confused that a child would be out and about on her own. "Home." Hana spouted dramatically.

The man was more intensely discombobulated. "I have no idea where you live, could you give me a street? An address maybe?" D. Va, being the diva that she was, huffed in annoyance. "I live where I fucking live. My name is Hana Song. I'm like ten, figure it out dipshit." His mind alerted to the sound of her name. "Oh! Yes! Miss Song, I'm sorry for not recognizing you, please forgive me. I'll deliver you to Song Manor." He pleaded, kissing her ass until she interrupted him.

"I'm not giving you any more money than I have to, nice try though." She told him, arms crossed and armed with a pouty face. He grunted, and turned to the wheel. "It was worth a shot, but it looks like all those years of spoiled living has made her quite the little bitch." He bitterly thought as he stewed about being told off by a child.

TODD MOTEL

BUSAN - SOUTH KOREA

They had been granted a room in a nearby motel to stay undercover amongst the people, and to keep from any Talon agents from easily finding them. Angela and Fareeha were sharing a room, as to cut costs for the practically bankrupt South Korean government. "So why did they send us here if they already had that MEKA program for defense?" Pharah asked from the the main chamber while she scrolled through the digital newspaper.

"I have no idea vy, I'd assume zat they vould rather be safe zan sorry. Ve're free after all, Overvatch has fallen. No need to pay its former agents. And you're practically a highly effective mercenary zat vorks for the good of all Korean-kind." Mercy theorized.

Mercy left for the bathroom, and Pharah dialed the number in the paper that she had been searching for. "Do you want pepperoni, or just cheese?" She asked through the wall. She entered the bedroom from the private lavatory clad in nothing but underwear. "Cheese is fine." The blonde angel responded.

She passed the closeted lesbian without a thought, and began gathering objects from her suitcase. Pharah blushed a deep crimson, and involuntarily fantasized. "Jesus, Mercy! You can't just walk around naked like that, you're not alone in this room!" She shouted, while attempting to tear her eyes away from the blonde woman's ass. Pharah reluctantly covered her eyes with her hand after she had seen enough of Angela's behind to warrant a masturbation session later.

The young Egyptian had known she was attracted to women since she had been very young, though she never spoke of it. While some of her friends as the academy pranced about trying to gain the attention of boys, she was trying to formulate a plan to tell her friends that she was super into their boobs. In short, she never kept female friends for very long.

Angela had suspected that her partner had the hots for her, but her little test had made her sure of it. "Oh yeah? Ve're both vomen, it should be fine. Besides, I'm an adult, and at least 10 years your senior. I don't have to listen to you." Mercy teased as she wagged her ass back to the bathroom.

Mercy had been with men before, she and Morrison had a thing for a little while, but it never lasted. She found the female form more… Suitable to her likings. And she had a thing for Egyptians, though Ana never knew. It would only be a little strange because she had lusted after her mother, but if Angela played her cards right with Fareeha, she could have a night that she would never forget.

She hated being teased, it pained her not to react, but she had heard that she and Uncle Reinhardt had something going on. She deeply inhaled and exhaled before calling the pizza parlor. "Yes, just cheese please. Thanks, yeah on Fleet Stre-" Mercy exited the bathroom, wearing what she had brought into there to change into: Shiny red lingerie. "Fleet Street… What number is it?" The voice on the phone asked.

Pharah was so in awe of the angelic figure before her. "The motel… Room 78…" She breathed out. "Alright, it'll be there in a half an hour. Thank you for ordering from Mario's Pizza Parlor." It was a good thing that the man had hung up after that, lest his ears would've been serenaded by the sweet moans of an extremely horny Egyptian.

*DING DONG* "Pizza's a-here!" A portly italian-japanese man said in a squeaky voice. Loud and intimate noises came to an abrupt halt, and footsteps could be heard approaching the other side of the door. A dishevelled tan-skinned women opened the door, and dropped a hundred dollar bill on the floor. "Keep the change." She uttered before a lighter-skinned hand pulled her back inside.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

SONG MANOR

BUSAN - SOUTH KOREA

Hana woke up the next morning, refreshed from the fight she had partook in the previous day. She decided to start practicing her Starcraft game once more, seeing as she hadn't done so much as play a custom game in the last two or three weeks. On a bad day, she would lose to the hardest difficulty, so she started with that.

After an hour or so of a painstaking march to defeat, she realized that this was going to be a very bad day. It was almost as if she had lost most of her skill as a gamer. She had spent too much time in the real world. _Maybe a different genre?_ She thought.

The girl clicked on her game library, and scrolled through all the possible options. "Team Fortress 8, huh? A goody but an oldy. Might as well give it a try." She loaded it up, and entered a match.

Although FPS's weren't her mastered craft, she wasn't what one would refer to as a N00B either. Her lightning quick reflexes decimated the other team in a matter of minutes, sending her own team's score soaring into the thousands very quickly. When she saw that she had already prestiged to the max level after one match, she had an idea.

MEKA HQ

BUSAN - SOUTH KOREA

The door opened, and he heard tiny footsteps on the floor. From his point of view, at his desk, nobody had entered the office. He simply went back to work

Just as his eyes returned to his paperwork, small hands slammed a paper down on his desk. Hana jumped up into the chair opposite of him. The paper was blank except for sheet of paper with a clip-art lightbulb printed out onto it.

"Your point?" Her trainer asked. She rolled her eyes. "The picture doesn't mean anything, it was just for dramatic effect." She told him. "We should turn the mechs into suits, so I can get more done, and be less likely to blow them up." D. Va stated, proud of her brain.

He sat silent for a moment. "This seems like a forced and unnecessary revelation to further the plot without explaining it well enough." He replied. Hana was confused. "What, are we in some sort of story or something? I thought it'd be cool. Plus then I could stream the footage of me kicking ass on Twitch, and gain us tons of money." D. Va said, catching his attention.

"Money?" His country being somewhat bankrupt, he was excited to hear that his division could bring home the bacon in a different way than making the president raise the taxes again. "That sounds good, how much money would you need to make a mech suit?" He asked. Hana sheepishly grinned and replied: "That's where MEKA's leftover funding would come in…"

TODD MOTEL

BUSAN - SOUTH KOREA

Pharah woke up with hazy vision. _What the fuck happened last night?_ She thought, her foggy mind struggling to become lucid. She scratched her head, and went to the bathroom to wash her face.

The cold water she splashed into herself caused a sudden jolt of memory. _Oh shit, I'm awesome._ She thought, getting once again slightly horny by the details of the night prior. Shaking her mind of memories from last night, she put on a tank top and sweatpants, and proceeded back into the bedroom.

Would this become a thing? Would the former Overwatch agent be her first girlfriend? Probably not… Angela had probably dated loads of girls. She was most likely just a pit stop in her life. _Just a fuck buddy…_ Pessimism slipped into her thoughts.

Mercy stirred. Pharah, not exactly desiring to confront her colleague about her aspirations for their relationship, pulled a blanket back up over Angela's shoulders. The Swiss angel cuddled up into the covers, and fell back into a deep sleep.

MEKA HQ

BUSAN - SOUTH KOREA

Hana was on her lunch break with her trainer, who really wasn't her trainer anymore… "What's you're name?" She asked him. The twenty-something man replied: "Well then, I thought you'd never ask. If we're going to be working together you must know. My name is Roger Rogerfield, but my friends call me Roger."

D. Va snickered. "Roger that!" Roger's face turned to stone. Hana's laughter turned to silence. "Never heard that one before." He mumbled, annoyed by his co workers immaturity. "I almost forgot that you were a kid for a minute."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

TODD MOTEL

BUSAN - SOUTH KOREA

"So why are we leaving, exactly? I feel like we finally broke the place in." Pharah remarked, cueing a blush from her blonde companion. "No, ve need to relocate so that ve can't be detected by some other outside source, which would be dangerou-" Angela was cut off by Pharah's shit-eating grin, signalling that she just wanted to talk about the sex. "You are an asshole sometimes, you know zat?" Mercy shot before angrily marching ahead of Fareeha.

Although it had been raining earlier, it was only a slight drizzle now. Small puddles had formed at street corners, reflecting the world above. Pharah caught a glimpse of her face in the pooled water for but a moment. She sighed.

"So what is this?" She decided to ask. Angela turned from her mission to locate the next motel. "Vat do you mean?" Mercy was confused by the question, but she felt a slight understanding of what it would evolve into. "I mean… What are we?" The younger girl asked.

Mercy paused for a minute. Angela had always been a wham bam thank you ma'am/sir kind of girl, but she hadn't considered the consistency of a stable relationship. It never fit into her work schedule as a doctor or as an agent of Overwatch, but now that life had slowed down…. "Vat do you want?" She asked Pharah.

Her mind raced, of course she liked her, but what would her mother have thought? I suppose it didn't matter now… For obvious reasons of Ana's whereabouts underground. All thoughts of her dead mother aside, Pharah made peace with herself. Instead of replying, she gently held Angela's hand as they continued their search for the next place to stay.

 _ **One year later…**_

TALON FORT - NORTH KOREA

"On your right!" Roger shouted through a headset. The helicopter blades spun loudly, so his voice was muffled, but she still heard his warning. An omnic sped by her right-hand side. The hot pink MEKA brand suit she'd been granted had come with two giant gatling guns for arms. The hunk of scrap metal was gone before he knew what hit him.

Hana Song's thrusters sent her flying into the doors of the fort, alarming many of the omnics inside. Roger had been following her in a chopper, being her eyes in the sky, but now that she was inside: he was useless. "Good luck in there, kid." He said over the intercom. "Don't worry, I've got this!" She shouted, before bullet fire drowned out all voices on her end.

He chuckled. She was such a little trigger finger. The pilot took the copter down to the landing zone, where they wild pick her up. Roger sat back in his seat, satisfied with another fort being taken.

Although Overwatch was gone, that didn't mean their enemies would rest. If anything, Talon's involvement in world affairs had increased. Military operations like MEKA were all that stood between the shadow organization and world domination.

 **Meanwhile, inside the fort…**

"Blam blam, mo'fucka! Die bitches!" D. Va screamed as she slaughtered the metal soldiers. As she cleared out another room, she peered at the corner of her user interface. ' _567,000 Viewers'_ could be read. "Wow guys, thanks for the love!" She remarked before returning to the endless mechanical death.

MEKA needed more money, it was just a fact. She may have promised to be more careful with the mechs, but she still used them as a bomb now and then. And the parts were never more expensive. She had the genius to start live streaming her killing sprees on the internet, and since then, has been a cultural sensation.

She had made about $100,000 in her first week. Fame and fortune seemed to come hand and hand in this case, as she became the most popular celebrity in Busan, and soon the world. She starred in movies, partied with famous people, and occasionally saved the world. What more could a girl want?

After decimating everything that moved in the enemy fortress, she burst out the back door. Seeing her friend in the chopper hovering overhead, she smiled at him. He waved back. "Get over here so we can lift you up!" He shouted. "Will do!" She replied. She looked at her webcam inside her mech to do an outro, but was interrupted by a loud boom.

An anti-aircraft missile was launched straight for the helicopter. Hana's mouth fell agape as time seemed to move in slow motion. The world stood still.

She was so occupied with finding Roger's body she didn't even notice the huge omnics behind her. They knocked the back of the mech so hard that she fell unconscious. Back into the lair the metal minions dragged her, but little did they know that 567,000 people were still watching.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

MEKA HQ

BUSAN - SOUTH KOREA

Now that they lived full time at the headquarters, they could work full time for MEKA. Pharah felt satisfied with her work, because she was still aiding in the fight against Talon. They had their own apartment in the complex, it was designed to feel more homey than the rest of the building.

No cameras, no bugs: it was their private slice of paradise. Pharah and Mercy had fallen hopelessly in love over that past year, bringing along its own challenges and rewards. There were troubles here and there, but it was an overall smooth ride.

While she wore the pants, Pharah did listen to Angela on certain that seemed important, it was a relationship after all. At one point, Mercy expressed her desire to quit MEKA, and start a normal life. Pharah swiftly shut her down. Not only did the world need them now more than ever, but so did Hana.

As the first member of MEKA, she was tasked with a ridiculous amount of burden. Many played off her role as a cover for another less glamorous MEKA employee, but she really did earn her spot at the top. She received most of the fame and appraise, but she had done the most work for the organization.

Mercy and Pharah worked as back-ups for Hana in case she was ever in some sort of serious danger. Only called in when they needed them most. Their elite training was requested to be put to more use, but Angela rejected too much work for them. She wanted to spend as much time with Pharah as possible.

One evening, while they sat on the sofa, watching Korean television, Pharah's mind stumbled upon an idea. _Should I propose to Angela?_ It seemed like a more important matter than to just suggest out of the blue, but she was no good at romantics.

She shifted her view to see the angel that sat next to her. Her eyes glistened in the light of the T.V. , creating an effect that made her seem to glow. Mercy noticed Pharah staring at her, and turned to smile.

"Vat's wrong?" Mercy asked, slightly alarmed by Pharah's strange attitude. Pharah blushed and looked away. "I'm fine." Mercy frowned; her stoicness was worrying.

"Are you sure?" Angela asked, hoping that her persistence would pay off. Pharah turned and kissed her lover on the cheek. "I'm sure, thank you for caring." Pharah told her. They snuggled into the couch, and fell asleep in that position minutes later.

As daylight spread across the tan woman's face, she immediately noticed her sweetheart was missing. Pharah frantically felt around the couch for her warmth. When realizing Angela was nowhere to be found, she looked up to the room before her. Her mouth fell agape.

The window had been smashed, the floor was covered in glass. The blanket Mercy had been cloaked in was tossed aside and torn. How could she have let this happen? A thumping headache wounded her mind, and she fell to the floor. The T.V. switched on, startling her fragile state of being.

"Hola." A female voice greeted through the static of her horrible Korean signal. "What the FUCK do you want?" Pharah screamed interrogatively. The voice chuckled as the egyptian again stood to her feet. "Take a visit up north." It simply stated. She was confused. "What do you mean go up no-" Pharah was interrupted. "Boop." The feminine yet thickly Mexican voice mocked as she remotely shut the the television off.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

SOMEWHERE - UNKNOWN

Omnics stood guard at the cell of Hana Song. As she came to, non-comprehensible beeping emitted from her captors before they fled the scene. She was still in her mech, which gave her a slight sense of security. Where was she?

"You idiots!" A sharp female voice scolded her robotic minions. She held a blonde woman in her somewhat violet shaded hand. D. Va was so groggy that she didn't get a good look at her, but before she knew it the blonde woman was thrown into the cell with her. She was unconscious, but stirred slightly when her head hit the wall.

The woman turned to exit her cell, but something startled her: she heard excessive noise from D .Va's mech. The purple and spiky hand tapped a virtual keyboard in mid-air, and the MEKA product opened, ejecting its "unconscious" driver.

Upon further inspection, she saw that her mech was livestreaming the entire kidnapping! Making everyone at that joke of an organization aware of their location! She ordered her bots to destroy the infernal contraption.

"I need some fucking actual henchmen! They wouldn't have missed that crucial detail!" The seemingly hispanic voice exclaimed as she fled the room to deal with the unexpected issue. When she once again left the room, Hana gained her full senses.

Her eyes shifted to the woman in the cell with her. She immediately recognized her as the woman who had been taking care of her when she needed backup in the field. Doctor Angela Ziegler, still groggy from her head trauma, looked the same as ever. How old was she now? She looked good for her age.

The omnics detected a her being awake, and opened the cage. Hana was startled, and readied herself for an attack. They came at her with syringes as fingers, and aggressively pushed forward. Her eyes wide in fear, she frantically searched her mech with her eyes.

Her light gun, which she had nicknamed the "bunny blaster", was sheathed in the lower cockpit. These hunks of junk would truly be the dumbest grunts in the history of crime if they hadn't even disarmed her.

The agile Hana dove beneath the omnics, and slid across the floor on her knees. She reached her mech, and desperately grasped at where her gun would be. With a wave of delight flooding over her, she pulled out the shiny, metal, and pink weapon with style. She began firing in every which direction. Needless to say, she was a better shot with a controller.

She incapacitated one of the menacing robots, sending him flying into the wall with the sudden blasts from the gun. It packed serious punch for being so small, not unlike Miss Song. The other, seemingly angered by his companion's demise, drove at her more furiously.

As the mindless machine stampeded in her direction, she nervously aimed the blaster straight for it. It took major damages to its body, and the head to multiple hits, but the hands stayed intact. When it was no more than simply an arm, it used its final bit of power to fire a single shot into D .Va's arm.

Hana was taken aback by the successful attack. She fell to the ground as whatever horrible poison overtook her. It was surely the end for our pink-clad hero. All light left her vision, and she fell into a deep sleep. Good thing it was only a tranquilizer, or she would've been fucked.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

CENTRAL AMERICAN AIRSPACE

Pharah sped through the air like a bird. Winds whistled all around her as she made her way to where D .Va's mech had been broadcasting. The tech officials helped her pinpoint Hana's exact location, and presumably Angela's location as well.

Another rocket jump sent her flying up and out of the clouds that were blinding her vision. She felt the warm sun on her jaw, as it was the only exposed part of her body. Her eyes drifted down to where her friend and lover were being held captive: the city of Dorado.

She checked the weather before she left, and she decided that she was going to change it a little. The Raptors Mark IV was an extraordinary piece of technology. It had armor just as strong as a MEKA mech, and the aerial capabilities of a fighter jet. One tiny detail was that she was a walking missile barrage. Sunny skies no more, now justice would rain from above.

ABANDONED WAREHOUSE

DORADO - MEXICO

Hana awoke this time strapped to a metal chair. Mercy was conscious next to her, and her eyes widened as the young woman groggily looked up at her. "What are we doing here?" D. Va asked, slowly coming to her senses.

Angela didn't have time to respond as the cell door opened. Hana, facing away, prepared for a muscular Talon agent. It was obvious that they were behind this. After all, when anything bad happened: they were there. The drug they had given her practically wiped her memory of all that had happened before. In short: this was her first time waking up in her mind.

Heels clacked against the linoleum as the tension in the room heightened. Much to Hana's surprise, Mercy's face was twisted in a sort of confusion rather than horror as she had previously guessed. As their captor entered D. Va's vision, Hana finally saw who had taken her. She was, in a word, unimpressed.

DORADO AIRSPACE

Pharah wasted no time. She had found the building that housed Hana and Angela, and now she scouted out the terrain. She had expected Talon to simply have reprogrammed omnics as they had done many times before, but they seem to have learned from their mistakes. People with brightly colored masks strutted about the premises.

At a glance, they looked like a trained militia. With a second more in-depth evaluation, they were no more than street fodder. _How cute_. The cocky Egyptian thought. The day that Fareeha Amari fell to a street gang was the day the world began to believe that bastion units had any form of intelligence.

"Aqui! Aqui!" A man screamed as he unloaded his pistol clip into the sky. The aerial defender unleashed her rockets into the rooftop, careful not to bring down the house, swiftly dealing with the gang member who spotted her. That being said, she would not handle this stealthily, as rockets were not the most quiet of machinery.

Pharah landed on the ledge of the building. Her loud clank as she touched down alerted three or four more gang members. "Viva Los Muertos!" One screamed while he aimlessly shot at the rooftop. A few well placed rockets did the job far better than any handgun ever could.

Within minutes, everyone outside met their untimely demise. Miss Amari was ruthless with people who hurt people she loved. One could refer to her as the mother bear of the three.

Pharah kicked open the door, sending splinters everywhere. They busted off their hinges, thus a dramatic entrance was born. She frantically searched the largely empty building in pursuit of a glimmer of Mercy's halo, but she didn't find anything.

The only objects in the entire facility was a cage that seemed recently used, and a broken MEKA mech. "Damnit!" She shouted. Her voice echoed through the vacant space. She kicked a piece the door into a wall out of rage.

The over-agitated Pharah slumped up against the wall of the cage. She let a single tear fall from her eye.

 _Could they be dead? Is she safe? Why would someone do something like this? What would someone have to gain? Maybe it's just a big game…_

Much to her dismay, the mech began to screech emitted from the seemingly destroyed mech. She jumped back, startled. The speakers on the mech, from which Hana would usually speak out of, began to spew a random string of letters and numbers: " 9" The machine echoed through the empty complex.

 _Malo 6789?_ She thought as the mech powered off for its final time. _What could that mean? Could it be a clue?_ Pharah stood, puzzled. She racked her brain for ways to apply the knowledge she was just spoonfed. An idea popped into her mind: _Could it be an address?_


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

DORADO - ABANDONED WAREHOUSE

Hope was all she could hold on to. Pharah was the best there was this side of the globe, she would be able to find her and Hana. With no idea where she was, or how she got there, the angelic agent sat.

Suddenly, a crash shook the entire building. "Dios bueno, what are you idiots doing in there?" A young Mexican voice screeched from the next room over. "Muévanse! Estamos bajo ataque!" A male voice replied.

Every girl had her knight in shining armor; however, Mercy's womanly savior just happened to be wearing blue. Pharah detonated the jail door, and stepped in through the smoke like a badass. "Malo 6789. It was an address. What kidnapper gives away their location just like that?"

One explosion later, Mercy's cell door was open. The doctor sprung into Pharah's arms. "I never zought I'd see you again, I'm so glad you found us!". Angela cries out.

"Aqui aqui!" A grunt shrikes as he raised his gun to the indestructible

armor-clad Fareeha. "Amateurs." She chuckled as she spat her ridiculously macho one liner. The Los Muertos member swiftly ceased to exist shortly after his body was disintegrated.

"Ve need to find Hana!" Mercy urged. "You stay here, take this. I'll be back for you." Pharah said, handing her a laser pistol. Mercy's face must've appeared worrisome, because the blue knight took a moment to kiss her on the cheek. Pharah took off, blowing a hole in the roof as she did.

 _Zis is fine, I'll be ok. Fareeha vill be back very soon. I just need to stay calm._

Angela's thoughts drifted to the worst of situations. What if her lover had gone to all this trouble to rescue, just for her to screw up and get herself killed?

"Donde is the bitch rubia?" A gruff man belted from not-so-far-off. "Find her!" Angela's heart exploded out of her chest. She hid back in her cell, and awaited her heroine.

"I've heard so much about you and your career, Miss Song." A young voice practically whispered before Hana was slapped brutaly across the face. "I'm awake!" She shouted, expecting something more pleasant to wake up to. "Please listen when I AM SPEAKING!" The young girl screamed erratically.

Hana examined the figure that stood before her. Short, dark-haired with violet highlights, and a fully purple suit. Her sharp fingers tapped with frustration as she was becoming increasingly pissed. But, of all those qualities, one stood out: she looked only slightly older than Hana.

"Who are you?" D. Va asked, nervous she'd get yelled at again. "It does not matter who I am, it does not matter what I want. What does matter, is who you are, and who you work with." She retorted as Pharah and Mercy appeared on the screen behind her.

"Do you know these ladies?" The still mysterious individual questioned. Hana swallowed hard. Her entire mind and being told her not to spill the beans. She sat still, frozen in place.

"I see. I'll have to obtain information through a more effective way…" Her captor said, smiling while sharpening her claw. "After all, information is pow-" A giant explosion from the roof interrupted the whole interrogation.

"Fuck off, purple head!" Pharah shouted while she fired rockets at the young ethnic woman's position. "The name's Sombra, you bitch!" The

purple girl screamed before she disappeared.

Hana was relieved, she had been saved. Fareeha landed in the middle of the room, and ripped Hana's cuffs off.

D. Va was somewhat star struck, and for a moment: slightly gay for her rescuer.

"What did she say her name was?" Pharah asked. Hana shook herself from her briefly shifting sexuality. D. Va thought for a moment, trying to recall what had been going on while she wasn't paying much attention due to her fear. "I think… he name was Sombra?"


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm not entirely sure if anyone is left on this story because it has been such a long time that I've posted. I had some tough shit going on, and I'm going to try and upload more consistently at least until I can finish MEKA. There will be another Overwatch fic coming after that. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and check back for the next couple days if you'd like to see how the story is continued.

The building had been secured. Most of the goons had been disisposed of or had ran away from the scene. Hana was going to need a new mech, and Pharah was nearly out of rocket fuel. Angela had been kidnapped with no gear at all, making her the most vulnerable. Although they had escaped from Sombra, they were still on the streets of Mexico: not the safest place on the planet.

"Who could ve call?" Mercy wondered aloud. Pharah pondered for a moment. "Overwatch is down, the UN would arrest us for Overwatch work, and MEKA only operates in Korea… we really are stranded here aren't we?" Hana was upset by the blue rocket-powered woman's defeatist attitude. "We're three super agents who work for a crazy secret corporation! We should be able to at least find a way back to MEKA HQ."

There was silence after the young Korean girl split the argument. Maybe she was right, there had to be a way for people in their position to get to a more hospitable environment, but how? "Ve're near a hideout, perhaps zey had some materials or zomething inside?" Angela suggested. Pharah's eyes lit up as she turned to her lover. "You're a genius!" Eagerly, Pharah ran inside to go search for rocket fuel to take them back to somewhere they could return to Busan.

SANTA FE - NEW MEXICO

Jesse McCree downed a shot of whiskey in his favorite bar in all of New Mexico. He threw his hat on his head and walked out of the fine establishment. Santa fe was like Jesse's own corner of the world. After Blackwatch had shut down and everyone went their separate ways, he returned here, and it was like nothing had changed. Well… one thing was slightly different. The deadlock gang had a bounty on his head, they apparently had a personal affair to settle with him.

McCree did nothing wrong besides avoid a life in prison, but his old gang didn't see it that way. They saw it as he betrayed them and joined the 'good guys'. Although what they had him doing in Blackwatch was technically legal, it was a whole lot more sinister under Gabriel Reyes for the spell Jesse was involved with him. Still, he had a soft spot in his heart for all of Overwatch, and would join again if the opportunity arose. As that green little British girl had always said: "The world could always use more heroes…"

McCree had a house in the slums of the city where he crashed at night. He spent most of his time doing odd jobs around the town, making him somewhat well known. He used an alias so none of his former gang members would recognize him though.

It was a shitty little hut with a hole in the roof and bed of hay and garbage. It wasn't much, but it was home. It didn't rain in Santa Fe very often due to the fact that it was desert-like there, so his roof hole didn't bother him too much. Plus at night it gave him a beautiful view of the night sky. He would always fall asleep with his eyes on the stars, it was an a amazing way to end each day.

McCree lay his head on his makeshift pillow, and looked up at the sky. The moon was illuminating his room, and the stars shone so bright it made him smile. The world he lived in was pretty fucked up, but there was beauty in it too. Before he rested his eyes for the night, he noticed a shooting star flying overhead. The childish part of him told him to make a wish on this glowing projectile high above the earth.

Jesse wished that he would be able to see his friends from Overwatch again, that he could relive the glory days of going on missions and helping those in need. He sighed. He wasn't a sad man, far from it. He enjoyed his time at home. He just enjoyed doing something virtuous for once in his life, even if it was technically forced upon him by Gabriel.

The shooting star grew bigger in the night sky, frightening the cowboy. Upon closer inspection he found it to not be a simple shooting star. It appeared to be a hot pink robot being pushed by a small blue person. He grabbed his magnum and his hat to go investigate.

A loud crash indicated the UFO had landed. As McCree walked down the dusty street he saw bedroom lights turn on and children peeked their heads out their windows to see the cause of the ruckus. Jesse gripped the handle his gun, not knowing quite what to expect from his explorative outing. A flashlight could've helped to identify the passengers of the shooting star, but since he had forgotten one, he had to operate by the light of the moon. He approached the corner of the block, he spotted smoke emanating from an abandoned apartment building. No doubt the "star" had crash-landed here.

He kicked open the door and drew his pistol. The pitch black wasn't ideal for his aim, but he wanted to be at the ready. He never let his guard down for a second with Talon and the Deadlocks possibly on his trail. If McCree was being honest with himself: he fully expected this ship to be some sort of weapon sent to exterminate him.

The culprit that caused all the commotion was the steaming heap of metal that he saw before him. It had fallen through all the previously intact floors of the building and only stopped at the very bottom of the foundation. It was as he had seen it in the air: a hot pink mech. What he didn't notice when it was airborne was the people inside it. There was an unconscious little Korean girl and a blonde woman who seemed strangely familiar. He didn't have time to find out where he had see this woman before he was startled by loud clanking footsteps from upstairs.

"Walk away if you know what's good for you cowboy." A commanding female voice barked from the unseen. McCree, instead of replying, drew his gun and fired two shots into the ceiling. The woman gasped, and seemed surprised at McCree's swift action. Within the same moment she growled, and smashed down in front of Jesse. She was clad in a bright blue armor, it was definitely sturdy, that thought was reinforced by the fact that she bashed McCree in the face with her metallic fist directly after she landed.

McCree flew out the door due to the immense force, sending pieces of it with him. The angry woman stomped out of the building to once again pummel the New Mexican into submission. The dark-skinned iron woman reeled back for another blow, but Jesse was only going to allow her to strike once. Being a former Blackwatch agent had its perks.

His robotic limb, hand crafted by Overwatch's top scientist Winston, allowed him to use it as if it was a normal arm. One thing was slightly different though, this arm could deliver an impact of a car crash. The cowboy quickly flew up and uppercutted his attacker in the jaw, stunning her considerably. Now it was time to end it.

McCree snatched his firearm from the ground and aimed it straight at the lady's head. "Right between the eyes, that'll make you look real pretty, won't it?" Perhaps he enjoyed returning to combat a little too much. Just before he pulled the trigger, he heard a voice he hadn't heard since the fall of Overwatch. "McCree? Vat're you doing here? And Pharah! Stop zis at once!"

Jesse turned to see Angela Ziegler, the legendary field medic and fellow former Overwatch associate. "Well I'll be damned." McCree exclaimed. The woman he knew now as 'Pharah' quickly subdued her distracted opponent, pinning him to the dry earth. "Please! Fareeha! Calm down, Jesse is a friend." Mercy tried to quell her lover, while McCree was still trying to wrap his head around the whole thing. _Could Overwatch be back in action?_


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

SANTA FE - NEW MEXICO

McCree pulled out a couple folding chairs for them to sit in since the inside of his humble abode wasn't much space-wise. He lit some trash in a metal bucket to give them more light than they originally had. It was the first time he saw the face of the young girl.

"So what're you three doing down in my neck of the woods? I reckon you aren't up to Overwatch business." McCree predicted. Angela, the only one who was comfortable speaking with him, replied: "It vasn't on purpose, I assure you." McCree snickered. "Put some sting on it why don't you." He said while he threw the can of burning garbage into the middle of the chairs.

Mercy's face grew worried. "No, zat's not vat I meant, I just meant we didn't come here by choice, Pharah's jets ran out of fuel. Ve came from Dorado." McCree pulled out a cigar and lounged in a chair. "I knew you meant nothing by it, I was just playin'. What in god's name were you doing in that hellhole?" He asked. Angela thought on her response. "It's a long story."

Into the early hours of the morning Angela and Jesse caught up on their lives from the past few years since Overwatch had shut down. Pharah had succumbed to the night, and fell asleep beside the slumbering Hana. The sun began to peek up from the horizon. "So you say you need a way to get back to Korea, huh?" McCree asked. Mercy shook her head affirmatively. "This may seem like a no brainer, but the Santa Fe airport is just a few blocks into the city." He suggested.

"Ve vould've gone straight to ze Dorado airport, but ve have no money to buy tickets for ze three of us." Angela confessed. As a reformed thief and high class criminal, McCree condemned his actions prior to being discovered by Blackwatch. However, he hadn't let his new morality get in the way of him keeping tabs on people in the old business.

"There's a stash down by the river, I could break in and get you enough to relocate back to MEKA." He offered. Angela's face twisted in confusion. "You'd do zat for us? Von't zat be dangerous?" She asked. McCree chuckled and tipped his hat. "It's no bother, really. Anything for an old friend."

SANTA FE - RIVER WAREHOUSE

McCree buckled his BAMF belt around his waist and loaded 6 rounds into his gun. The cowboy snuck below the window of the old sun-bleached building. Something he hadn't told Angela was that it wasn't just any old operation happening in this place, it was run by former Deadlock gang members. He was certainly taking more of a risk than he ever had before in coming here.

Talking from inside startled him. A light turned on that illuminated the ground just in front of him as he crouched underneath the window sill. Two goons argued about something in Spanish, while one closed the window Jesse was hiding under. With a thud, he could no longer hear the two men. A sigh of relief escaped him, he wasn't used to this sort of thing.

He needed to find an entryway. The roof was always available, but it would require some noisy climbing. Perhaps they left the back door open? It was wishful thinking, but he may need to use some of his combat experience in this infiltration.

A knock at the door alerted one of the grunts. "Quién es?" The man asked. "It's high noon, bitch!" McCree shouted before he busted open the door and whipped out his gun. Time seemed to move in slow motion when he took aim. The goons reacted quickly though, there were about 5 of them in the main room.

The cowboy let all his shots fly. All except one hit their mark, one guy dodged his imminent doom by hiding behind a nearby wall. Horrified by all his friends being blown away right in front of him, the grunt began to whimper.

McCree wasn't a ruthless murderer, these people were the scum of the earth. Whatever this man did to land him a job working in tandem with the Deadlock gang must've been beyond sinister. Jesse walked up to where the man was cowering. "No! Dios no! Por favor… Por favor!" McCree grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the light. He pushed his gun into the bottom of his head. "Yo tengo dinero! Por favor señor!" He pleaded. "Hush now, die like a man." McCree whispered as he pulled the trigger.

SANTA FE AIRPORT - NEW MEXICO

"So what'd you say you had to do to get this money?" Hana asked, suspicious of this grisly manly man. "Let's just say I took it back from some bad guys who didn't deserve it." McCree answered. Mercy giggled and grabbed Hana by the hand to find their plane. "Good luck out there, maybe ve'll see each other again." Angela said with a smile. Pharah, still put off by the cowboy, shook his hand before silently following Mercy and D .Va. McCree sighed. He had started something he was avoiding with the Deadlocks for a long time, but it had been long enough. They had terrorized his city for as long as he had been hme, and likely before that. He wished Mercy and the others well in their pursuits of helping their corner of this broken world, but he intended to clean up this dusty little corner of his own. Santa Fe needed a hero, and who better than one of their own?


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

MEKA HQ - SOUTH KOREA

Hana burst into the headquarters she had so sorely missed. She wanted to go back to her office where she could sit and bounce on her bean bag chairs and eat Doritos all day. Her livestream watchers certainly will be happy to see her.

Pharah and Mercy walked in at a slower pace, slightly apprehensive to enter. Whatever had happened in Dorado had happened for a reason, that Sombra girl didn't feel like a 'one and done' type of criminal. They dreaded when they would meet the purple-headed bitch again.

"What're you two old people waiting for?" D. Va shouted from the hallway ahead of the couple. Her eagerness brought a smile to Pharah's face. "Us old people are saving our strength, there's no need to run. Your PC will be there for you when you get there." Angela took Pharah by the arm while they walked. She peeked over into her Fareeha's eyes with a subtle grin.

The two had become like parents to little Hana over the time they'd been with her. It gave them purpose to stick around each other, it made them happy. Even through all the hardship and strange situations it put them in, they were content with the lives they were content with the lives they were leading.

Inside the main control room, scientists scribbled on their pads and business-dressed people sat on large computers tapping away at the keyboard. A man approached Mercy and Pharah after Hana had immediately darted to her room. "Good evening, Director Falk." Pharah greeted. The grey haired man smiled and shook Miss Amari's hand. "Welcome back from your unexpected vacation captain."

Mercy snickered. "It vasn't as much a vacation as it vas a recovery mission. Captain Amari saved me and young Hana from Dorado." Director Falk's eyes shifted into suspicion. "Dorado? What in god's name were you doing there?" He asked.

Pharah sighed. "It's a long story, one that I'm not in the mood to tell at the moment. I'd like to rest, have our quarters been repaired?" She asked. "Yes, and to be clear, captain, we would've located you sooner, but the mech's locator was damaged in whatever accident it was in." Pharah's hand waved in dismissal. "No need to explain, we're home now. That's all that matters." She told him as she lead the way to their living space upstairs. With a sigh of relief as she opened the door, her mind felt finally at ease. _Fuck, I didn't realize how much I missed this._

TWO MONTHS LATER

Angela Ziegler stretched her arms as she rose from her bed. The sunshine bled through the curtains, streaming golden rays across her face. One of the tactical disadvantages/advantages of the MEKA HQ was that it was stationed directly next to the waterfront. It could be risky for exposure to enemies trying to take it down, but for Mercy it was nothing but a beautiful view at the moment.

The Sea of Japan was certainly a sight to behold. Growing up in the Swiss Alps, she scarcely saw large bodies of glimmering water. Living directly adjacent to one was especially a treat for her. Their balcony jutted out above the glistening plains of H2O. A breath of fresh air, and she felt totally at home.

Suddenly, the world shook. Angela nearly fell off the spot where she stood. The ocean rippled and waves turned violent. Pharah was shaken awake and frantically searched for her lover. She caught a glimpse of her outside and immediately sprinted out to the balcony, although she wobbled a bit due to the earthquake. "Are you alright?" Phara yelled to her. Mercy nodded and picked herself up off the ground.

Pharah grasped her hand tightly as they looked out over the sea and noticed a giant shadow that wasn't there before. It was a familiar shadow. The giant metal beast that had once battled them and nearly taken Busan rose from the cold depths. It roared a mighty roar, and set its sights on MEKA HQ. Pharah turned to Mercy and in her calmest and most steady voice she could muster, she told her: "Wake up Hana, tell her to get a move on."


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

BUSAN - SOUTH KOREA

MEKA HQ

10 MINUTES EARLIER

A sharp-fingered purple hand struck different keys on her digital keypad. Under the headquarters was the infamous Sombra, tapping away to make Hana Song's life miserable. She might provoke the ape to restart Overwatch if she caused enough of a catastrophe. This flimsy shield of an organization above her was the last line of defense in South Korea that could protect the state from her.

"Everything is falling into place…" The violet-headed Mexican muttered to herself. She was quite satisfied with her work. Like a puppetmaster at the strings, she pushed the enter key, initiating the boot up of something sinister.

PRESENT

HANA'S ROOM

Hana had come a long way from being a stupid little Starcraft world champion. She had joined a high class military operation and became even more ridiculously elite than she was before. On her bed, she was the picture of sophistication: draped over the mattress like a starfish. Orange dorito stains clung to the corners of her mouth, and there were four or five empty 2 liter bottles of Mountain Dew scattered about. For such an important little 11 year old, Hana Song wasn't much to look at.

Still, at the very scent of danger, D .Va would spring into action at a moment's notice. When a loud rumbling suddenly awoke the slumbering gamer, she screeched and flopped onto the floor. Like a fish out of water, her writhing didn't end with the initial shock of waking up. She was an awfully dramatic little peace-keeper.

She was barely able to get up from the floor before Pharah and Mercy burst into her room with frantic expressions on their faces. "Hana! Get up! Get in a mech and hurry to the roof!" Pharah shouted as the room shook violently once again. "I'll meet you up there, and Angela, you come with me!" The two ladies had to run down to get their battle gear, but Hana had a mech built into her room for situations such as these. The young pink badass had no clue what was in store for her outside, but whatever it was, she was ready for it.

A metallic screech shattered glass for miles. As D .Va's mech reached the top of the building, she already had a good guess of what awaited her. Only one creature made that sort of noise.

Just as she thought: the giant omnic from before had risen from the sea once again. No matter how much she expected it, she was still surprised to see it again. "Long time no see, asshole." She said before she fixed her control sticks forward, charging at the beast. "This is gonna be fun."

Pharah dashed into the barracks to equip her Raptora IV, and Mercy her Valkyrie suit. Mercy shoved her Caduceus pistol in her pocket and continued to don the remainder of her suit. Pharah got one arm in, and then fell. Knocked out, cold.

"Vat? Vat are you doing, Fareeha! Get up!" Angela shouted. She shook her lover violently, attempting to awaken her, but it was no use. A sinister chuckle emitted from the other side of the room. She looked, but saw no one. "Who's there?" Mercy asked nervously. "Who do you think?" Replied the voice before the intruder appeared, revealing herself.

"I'm going to take this country, and a dumb blonde like you isn't going to stop me." Sombra said, scoffing. "Fuck off, this place doezn't belong to you." Mercy challenged as she drew her weapon. Surprised by the doctor's resilience. "No matter, I'll kill you by hand." Sombra threatened as she pulled out a submachine gun. Fear struck Mercy's heart, she wasn't built for combat.

Sombra riddled the wall behind the Angelic medic with speeding bullets. Angela ran for dear life, firing shots at random. She had no chance of beating such an offensive person, she was in a class of her own. Angela had to think fast, she didn't have any fighting training during Overwatch except when she was learning how to shoot. Even then, she wasn't a great shot.

"Hah! Fucking die!" Sombra shouted. She could only dodge her attacks for so long, she would have to strike back sometime. Then it hit her: _Pharah's rocket blaster!_ The brilliant blonde grabbed the weapon of the passed out Fareeha. Mercy took aim at her foe. Sombra's eyes widened and she dropped her gun. 'Woah there, calm down señorita, we can work this out. No need for big guns like that." The frightened villainess pleaded.

Angela kept her sights locked onto the threat as she switched her Caduceus blaster to 'stun'. She shot Sombra, and the purple-haired edge-lady fell to the floor. Mercy sneered gleefully. "Need a second opinion, bitch?" She mocked as she walked over the immobilized criminal.

She had to help Pharah, but first she had to go help Hana. Who knows if she was handling that crazy thing or not, her pink little girl could be in serious danger.


	21. Chapter 21

AUTHOR'S NOTE

So… MEKA will be running until it ends. (Which is fairly soon by the way) There will be a semi-sequel to MEKA in the coming weeks after that. It will most likely have a strong start in terms of uploading, but I have exams coming up so it might not work out the way that I want to. In other notes, if anyone reading this also enjoys The Legend of Zelda, I started a new series called "Before the Storm". It's all about the events preceding Wind Waker, so if anyone's interested, that'll be a couple clicks away on my profile. If Zelda's not your thing, just sit tight and have a good read :) .

CHAPTER 21

MEKA HQ

By this time the base was on high alert. The headquarters had rolled out their defenses, but since the whole budget went into manufacturing mechs for Hana, they skimped out on the tower guns. "Are you guys fucking kidding me?" Hana squealed to Director Falk through her commlink as she switched the livestream to 'ON'. "We don't have the money! Besides, you can take this thing just like you did before, right?" He asked. Hana smiled sheepishly. "I used the self destruct to defeat it last time… And you would rather I didn't do that, right?" The Director groaned. "I would enjoy it if you explored every other option first, but no, I would rather you saved Busan."

"Will do." D .Va stated confidently before she took off to the skies off the tower. The giant octopus-like omnic screeched, nearly bursting Hana's eardrums. "Fuck!" She screamed as the sound spun her out of control.

It was at this point that Hana realized the severity of her situation. _I'm not equipped to take this fucker down… what am I gonna do?_ She was snapped out of her daze when she saw a giant metal appendage sailing through the air straight for her. "Woah!" D. Va shouted in surprise. Her swift maneuvers allowed her to pass unscathed, but MEKA HQ was struck deeply. The blow nearly totaled half of the building.

The static fuzz on her commlink alerted to her that Director Falk and the others must now be very dead. She failed. She failed her most important mission. She couldn't protect MEKA. What could she do now?

Hana landed on a nearby skyscraper. She didn't need to fire any shots to know her bullets couldn't penetrate the hard shell of the beast's skin. She could try to use the self destruct again, but that would leave her defenseless. The nervous girl decided upon trying out the self destruct, as it really was her only option.

 _It was generous of the engineers to include a button for the self destruct so I don't need to make it run a marathon again._ Hana ejected from her mech, and slammed the big red button. The thrusters caused the pink exoskeleton to fly into the giant robot. With a concentrated blast just short of nuclear proportions, the omnic was pushed back into the sea.

Spectacular fusions of red and orange filled the air, scorching the sides of nearby buildings. "Yes!" Hana shouted as she pumped her fists upward. Her celebration, however, was slightly premature.

Two loud crashes indicated the persisting life of her mechanical foe. It lifted itself out of the Sea of Japan, and this time, it was angry. It was furious with Hana in particular. "Shit." She cursed as she trembled in fear.

 _I suppose this is the end…_ Mechless and allyless, Hana Song faced her demise. The giant omnic slithered up to her building and began to dismantle the concrete pedestal. D. Va screeched as her firm ground beneath her feet shook violently. The roof of the building gave way, and Hana started her descent.

The omnic was no longer interested in her, it went on to demolish the remainder of Busan. Rushes of wind flew by Hana's face as she fell, making it hard to breathe. She knew she would die, there was no way she wouldn't. The young girl closed her eyes and waited for her destiny.

"Gotcha!" A familiar voice exclaimed as Hana felt herself be scooped up by feminine yet muscular arms. D. Va opened her eyes to see Pharah's warm face. The surprise in Hana's eyes must've said all she ever needed to. "Let's go ground that fucker, once and for all." The Egyptian said with a cocky smirk.

"Vait for me!" Mercy shouted from a nearby skyscraper. The angelic blonde rapidly floated to Hana and Fareeha, who were hovering in mid-air thanks to the Raptora IV. "Take this, kid." Pharah handed her rocket blaster to D. Va.

Hana's eyes widened and a huge grin spread across her face. "And I'll make sure zat big metal asshole is disposed of." Angela told her as she whipped out her Caduceus staff, setting the mode to 'DAMAGE BOOST'. The blue stream connected to Hana, she felt immense power course through her veins. "Let's shut this dickhead down!" The crazed gamer girl screamed. Clutching her passenger, Pharah took off, heading straight for the monster. Mercy trailed behind, staying in their vicinity to Hana the damage boost. She knew Pharah's suit was on low battery, it was an extremely risky feat to help young Miss Song with this battle.

Pharah glanced over her shoulder to shoot Angela a confident smile. Dr. Ziegler smiled back. _Maybe ve'll make it after all._


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

BUSAN - DOWNTOWN

"COME OOOOON, KILL IT!" D. Va screamed as she fired rockets at every which point on the metal beast. The omnic mechanically groaned and it fell down on one tentacle. "Calm your flat tits, we'll bring it down, just conserve your ammo!" Pharah shouted over the whistling winds around them. Thick black smoke emitted from the omnic, making it difficult to see. Angela could see her stream latched to Hana, but she couldn't see either the little girl or her lover.

"Fareeha! Are you still there?" The omnic screeched again, it must've repaired itself again, as it was no longer immobile. It took a swing randomly in the black cloud of exhaust. Missing by a lot, the omnic did nothing but clear some of the smoke.

D. Va still wildly fired rockets at the giant robot, and Pharah was noticeably worried, even from where Mercy could see her. The thrusters on the Raptora IV could give out at any second. Pharah landed on a nearby building to relieve some of stress on her suit. "You need to let it recuperate, Fareeha!" Mercy shouted at her from the air before touching down next to her.

"We need to send each and every part of that thing to hell! Blasting it to bits is the only way!" Hana enthusiastically exclaimed. Perhaps Miss Song was a bit too into the whole 'killing the giant robot' thing. "Shut up! We're going to be splats on the pavement if we keep!" Pharah screamed. "Calm down, everyone. Ve must have tranquility in these perils." Angela stated plainly.

The omnic quickly traveled over to the wreckage of the MEKA HQ, and began rummaging through the scraps. "Ve need a new plan of action if the Raptora IV is about to run out of fuel." Mercy commanded. "We only have enough rocket power for about one or two more thrusts." Pharah remarked.

Just as the three were about to devise a plan, a thickly Mexican accented voice spoke over a loud speaker: "Sorry to break up your little huddle session, but I have a GIANT FUCKING ROBOT over here!" Sombra yelled. "It seems that this big hunk of junk isn't doing the job on its own, so it seems madre needs to take control!" She typed on her invisible screen and the omnic's eyes went violet.

The purple taco-blooded bitch now stood upon the large omnic. The once octopus-like omnic now formed its tentacles into two legs and four arms. Sombra grabbed onto a piece of sticking out metal on the beast's head. "Charge, mi amigo!" She screamed, and her giant did indeed charge.

Mercy and Hana were stunned. Pharah, instead of being paralyzed by fear, bolted into action. She grabbed D. Va and lifted her up to carry her like a football. "Come on, Angela!" She shouted back to her angelic partner.

The omnic was about to tackle the building they were atop. Pharah took a flying leap into the air, Hana limp underneath her arm. The elite searched the nearby vicinity for a rooftop, and locked onto a building just forward of where they were. As Angela jumped off and the Valkyrie attached itself to Pharah, the skyscraper was toppled, possibly killing thousands as it smashed into the earth.

Pharah saw the ground fast approaching. Her heart was stabbed with utter dismay as she realized she may not have enough gas to fly them to safety. The Raptora IV sputtered, but blasted them upward just enough. They crash landed onto the the roof, Hana went rolling. Mercy gently floated down next to Fareeha, whose face was firmly planted into the hard surface of the platform.

"We have to get control of her remote! That's the only way to stop it!" Hana shouted as she dusted herself off from the rather messy landing. "Fareeha, get up! Ve must finish it off!" Angela encouraged while she gently shook Pharah back to the conscious world.

"Ve need to get up there to deactivate it vith Sombra's remote!" Mercy shouted as she pointed to the woman driving the omnic. Pharah tried to get up, but she must've sprained her leg when they fell on the roof. She winced in sudden pain.

With their means of flight inured, and Hana without her mechL they were most likely doomed. On top of that, Sombra was coming around for another charge. This time there really weren't any buildings to retreat to. Every second they let this thing run rampage through Busan about a thousand more people died. Doubt began to creep into the combat medic's frazzled mind. _Can ve even beat zis thing?_


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

BUSAN - MEKA HQ (FORMERLY)

Sombra's goliath was picking up speed. "Pharah! Do you have any more fuel in your tanks?" Mercy asked as she quickly explored her options mentally. "If I have any at all, we're running on fumes at this point. It'd be risky to try anything that involves flying." She replied, staring at the fast approaching demise that awaited them. "We need to use it to get the remote!" Hana repeated. The grounded Pharah growled. "We can't do that, I'll never make i-". She was interrupted when she tried to get up.

Pharah grunted and fell back down on the knee she tried to lift herself up on. Angela instinctively rushed to her side to aid her. "Are you ok? Vhere is your pain?" The doctor asked. The injured patient groaned. "I think I fucking sprained my ankle… I'm not going to be much help." She explained as she lay on the roof. "There might be a couple small fractures in my left leg, I'm not in good shape. Go on without me, save Busan." The elite soldier pleaded.

Mercy's face twisted into confusion. "Are you fucking kidding me? I'm ze world's best doctor vith an actual medical magic wand!" She shouted as she pointed her Caduceus staff in her lover's direction, and the golden beam surrounded her in healing light. Every ailment was immediately cured and fixed to an even better state than it was before. Pharah jumped up to her feet and gave a cocky grin. "You sure you don't have a version of that for fuel tanks? Because that would be a MAJOR help right about now." She remarked while she grabbed her rocket blaster from Hana's sticky little fingers. "I don't think so, vhat're you going to do?"

The blue and brave woman stood on the edge of the building, staring down the charging behemoth. "I'm going to buy us some time. Stand clear, and hover back to the HQ ruins and try to find some safe cover under my signal. You'll know it when you see it." Pharah commanded as she aimed her right arm towards her feet. "Vait! Fareeha!" Angela yelled, but it was too late.

Pharah fired a concussive blast that sent her flying backwards into the path of the iron giant. She saw the light of the sun shine upon her face as she pulled out her rocket blaster to check the ammunition. There was only one shot left in the gun. _Everything that walks upright has an Achilles heel…_ With what little thrusting power was left in her tanks, she used it to move ever so slightly closer to the right foot of the giant while it ran. Pharah flew between its legs, and with a well placed rocket: the Achilles heel was slashed. She smiled as she saw that the omnic's charge had been interrupted, giving Angela and Hana enough time to get to the HQ where they could escape or hide. Briefly forgetting her own fate, she looked up to see the surface of the earth growing larger to her every second. At a speed of almost one hundred miles per hour, Fareeha Amari smacked into the hard pavement, killing her instantly.

Angela grabbed the fierce child and tucked her underneath her arm. The Valkyrie Suit locked onto the general direction of MEKA HQ's rubble and swiftly hovered over to it. Pharah's sacrifice had left the doctor under extreme emotional conditions, but she was forced to take quick action. So many thoughts rushed through Mercy's head. _Keep your eyes on the mission, your dear Fareeha made her choice to protect you and Hana. Keep moving!_

The omnic was nearly back up on its feet. "Get a move on, you useless piece of shit!" Sombra shouted, banging her fist on its metallic head. She tapped a few more buttons on her remote and it stood upright once again. Mercy and Hana were almost to a place where they could briefly hide and regroup.

Angela flew behind a rickety concrete wall, just beyond Sombra's line of vision. "Where did that bitch go? Oh well, let's go finish off the flying one, shall we?" The plotting hacker said to herself as she turned the omnic around to go obliterate Pharah's corpse.

Mercy's eyes stung with tears, she was unable to fathom the horrors of her situation now that she had time to grieve. She fell to her knees and cupped her head in her hands. Hana laid a hand on her shoulder, attempting to relieve some of the pain. However, it was no use, and the blonde continued to sob. Although she felt bad, Hana knew they needed to persist in the battle to save Busan.

"Angela… Aunt Pharah saved us, we either need to get the fuck out of here right now or find a way to take that big hunk of scraps down!" D. Va exclaimed. Mercy slowed her whimpering to speak. "Vhat can ve do? You have no mech, and I'm only good for healing!" She yelled, frustrated with her reality. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head that could just save them both. _I'm only good for healing..._


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

UNDERGROUND LABORATORY - RUINS OF MEKA HQ

Mercy shuffled through some dirty cabinets for medical supplies. Hana had reluctantly followed her into this treacherous cavern: with the omnic still causing havoc up above, this place was ready to collapse at any second. "Hurry up there, willya? We're about to be just as dead as everyone in this city if we stay down here." D .Va urged. Angela barely heard her, she was set on finding a cure for her lover's seemingly permanent condition: death. Lucky for the late Fareeha, she was next to eloped with the world's leading mind in medical science.

Doctor Zeigler gasped in excitement when she saw it. A bright yellow liquid glowed in a glass container. It had been surprisingly undamaged by the crash of the headquarters. It was more than she had hoped to find, but she would need a larger amount to do what she needed for Fareeha. _I must synthesize more formula if I vish to loosen death's grip on dear Fareeha…_

"Really! We should really get going. As in NOW!" Hana reminded, impatiently tapping her foot. Her sassiness was abnormal, it was more nervous. Perhaps putting the young girl in a situation where she could be easily killed wasn't the best idea for her psyche, but it was too late to consider ethics now. The 10 year old omnic murderer was already initiated into the league of unlikely heroes of her generation.

Angela took to another pantry filled with ingredients. She mashed together herbs and injected syringes into another nearby bottle. She was like an artist completing her masterpiece.

While the doctor was hard at work, D .Va took this opportunity to assess the situation to see how she could contribute. Obviously Mercy had decided their course of action, but that action most likely didn't include her, seeing as she was just a little girl without her mech.

Hana acted young and stupid, but in truth she was an extremely resourceful and intelligent girl. She was the Starcraft champion for most of her life after all. The shaking room they occupied was about to give way, that much was certain. But what could she obtain from this sinking vessel that could help them in the fight against the omnic?

She looked around the lab, eying up the various bells and whistles. This was primarily a medical lab, so it didn't have too many weapons. Except for one beast-ass looking gun. Hana grabbed it and pointed it around.

"Hana, put zat down, it's not a toy." Angela commanded. D .Va aimed down the scope. "What is it?" The curious girl asked. "It's called the biotic rifle, it's merely a prototype so I vant you to put it down." Mercy suddenly realized what she was doing. _I'm making a mixture that needs to be injected into Pharah. There's no vay I'd be able to penetrate her armor with a regular needle, and I also have to eat of getting close to her…_ "How's your aim?" Angela asked just as Hana put down the gun. The little one's eyes lit up with pure joy as she snatched up the sniper rifle once more.

"I need you to inject these three syringes as close to her heart as you possibly can." Angela instructed as they sat atop a ruined piece of cracked concrete from the headquarters. "Do you see her? I thought she smashed deep into the ground…". Hana recalled. "How do we even know if this will work? Have you ever done this before?" The little gamer was having serious doubts on Angela's logic.

"It'll vork, she crashed into the pavement just over there." Mercy pointed toward a building that surprisingly wasn't demolished. Sure enough, there she was. Hana stared into the scope, searching for any smattering of the color blue.

There she was. Just laying on the ground. She wasn't liquified like she probably should've been, Pharah was still in one piece. "I see her." Hana stated. "Is she… together?" Angela reluctantly asked. D .Va nodded. "That armor of hers must be strong." Mercy let out a sigh of relief. _This should vork out splendidly._

"Take the shot, aim into her chest." Angela told her. Hana lined up the sights, and fired. The first syringe was filled with glowing yellow fluid, and it looked as if it wasn't supposed to be used as a bullet. Still, the injection hit its mark, as Hana saw it stuck inside Pharah's chest as it emptied.

"Good, next." Mercy said as she handed Hana a canister of fluorescent blue liquid that seemed more bullet-like. "What's this supposed to do? I thought your healing stuff was yellow." Hana inquired. Mercy smirked. "It's to give our Fareeha a little oomph when she vakes up."

D .Va shrugged her shoulders and took the shot. Same as before, it emptied into Pharah's armored chest. "I hope these things don't puncture her tit." Hana said, attempting to make light of the situation. Angela didn't laugh, she was focused on the task at hand. D .Va awkwardly transitioned to taking the final syringe.

 _Careful… aim… you can do this._ Miss Song told herself. D .Va squeezed the trigger and sent the syringe flying. The giant omnic took a step nearby, kicking up a lot of dust. "Did it get to her?" Mercy asked, desperately trying to make out the world beyond the thick cloud of brown and grey. "I'm not sure… only one way to find out I guess." Hana replied.

Suddenly, a loud crash seemed to alert Sombra's omnic. "Go over there and check what's happening." Sombra commanded. The slave obeyed, and followed the direction of the noise. "Hey! Who thinks they're man enough to face a big metal fucker like this?" Sombra mockingly shouted into the dust. "I didn't fuckin' think so!" The egotistical hacker answered her own question.

As she turned around to continue her carnage, she heard an abrupt sound of rocket thrusters behind her. "What in dios name is-" Her witty banter was interrupted by a blue fist impacting her face. The omnic began to fall as the flying figure carried Sombra up to a high point.

With a loud thud, the beast had been felled. However, the remote on Sombra's wrist could still control it, or set it to move on its own. "Didn't I kill you?" Sombra choked out, as the woman with blue pulsating light around her was now holding her by the throat. "Heroes never die." Pharah stated, as she grabbed onto Sombra's right arm that harbored the remote.

A crack rang out through the air, Pharah had broken her wrist. The infernal contraption that controlled the omnic that had plaques Busan twice over plummeted to the earth below. Sombra whimpered in pain. "If you're going to kill me, KILL ME!" The dramatic villainess screamed in her face. Pharah chuckled. "Oh no, you're going to live to pay for all this chaos you caused."

As Pharah lowered the criminal to the ground, she caught a glimpse of Hana and Angela. The nano-boost Mercy must've injected her with was the only thing powering her suit. She landed on a tall building where she could clearly see her two companions throughout this wild journey. Mercy latched onto her with the Valkyrie suit, and carried Hana up to the point she was at.

"Vhy, hello again." Angela greeted with a peck on Pharah's dirty cheek. Pharah smiled. "Holy shit! I had no idea what that blue stuff did, but you were all over that bitch!" D .Va shouted, enthusiastic about the violence. "Present." Sombra commented. "Yeah, bitch. I'm aware." Hana mocked as she kicked the hacker in the head with her tiny legs. "No seriously injuring the prisoners." Pharah sternly commanded. Hana stood upright. The 10 year old saluted as she stopped her messing around.

"Is it over? With these crazy attacks on us, I mean." Pharah wondered aloud. Angela placed a hand on her shoulder. "As long as ve're us, they'll never be over." Pharah looked down, knowing she was right. She saw all the destruction she had caused. "But be saved all these people. Vithout us, more vould've perished." Mercy assured. Pharah looked her partner in the eyes. "You're right, I love you."

While the two of them made out on the skyscraper, the sun set on this eventful day. Would MEKA ever be rebuilt? Would Overwatch ever resurface so they didn't have to deal with uprisings like this themselves? Nobody knows. But at least, in this very moment: the world was indeed a safer place.


	25. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

~SOMBRA~

After easily escaping from the cell they put her in, Sombra headed west. She hid in Afghanistan for a while to wait for her arm to heal. After that, she traveled to the states to enter Mexico. She had a score to settle with Lumerico…

While passing through, she stopped at a bar in Santa Fe to get a stiff drink. When she opened the door, the only person in there besides a bartender was a passed out cowboy. The mexican chuckled and sat down next to him. _Looks like the big manly man couldn't quite hold his liquor._

~PHARAH AND MERCY~

Doctor Ziegler went back to work in the medical field. She moved to Switzerland, and with a little convincing, Fareeha followed her. Although they had been through hell and back (literally in Pharah's case) their relationship is a little shaky these days.

Pharah is paranoid about the good doctor cheating on her. Angela spends long hours at the hospital. On top of that, it appears that she's been receiving and sending letters from a certain 'Genji'. Angela never mentioned this guy… it makes it worse that Mercy doesn't know that Pharah knows about him.

It makes her extremely uncomfortable the amount of time she puts into this Genji fellow. Pharah doesn't care about who he is or whether or not he's just a friend. He's stealing her away regardless. She just wants her old Angela back...

~D .VA~

Hana Song had become sort of a living legend around Busan. Her mother took her back in now that her boarding at MEKA HQ had…. expired. The original MEKA would stay underground now that its director had been killed and most of the money put into the project had been "squandered" according to higher ups.

Of course it hadn't. The money they poured into MEKA had been the last surviving defense that was able to take down the giant omnic. Without the help of former Overwatch agents and the technology of MEKA's scientists, Busan would be a pile of rubble right about now; and the people of Busan knew it.

There were protests in the streets to start a privately funded version of MEKA, and at the forefront of these protests were Miss Song herself. After 9 grueling years of a legal battle that drones on and on, the South Korean government, although somewhat opposed by the UN, approved of a privately funded MEKA.

On the opening day, Hana's 19th birthday, the new MEKA HQ was officially rebuilt exactly in the place it was before. Although, this time they gave it tower guns.

The slogan used all throughout the protesters campaign, and one Hana lived by still rang in her head as the victory trumpets roared on opening day: 세상은 항상 더 많은 영웅을 사용할 수 있습니다. In a more common tongue, it quite literally translates to: " _ **The world could always use more heroes…"**_

~FIN~

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey, thanks for reading. If you liked it, please favorite and give a review. There will be an upcoming sequel to this as there was with my previous entry in this "series". There will be another story coming sometime soon, so be on the lookout if you want to see the next chapters in this saga. I'll update this story with the title and a link to the new story when it releases. Have a great day!


	26. UPDATE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

If you're reading this it means that you're either waiting for the next chapter of either MEKA of Mother Bear. (damn, that ended a while ago.) There's a new story out now, it's the third part of this series that will follow Overwatch lore as it comes out, and attempt to make a cohesive storyline in line with the ever changing story of the actual game. Go check out the next story on my profile titled: "The Web". It stars Widowmaker and Genji. An unlikely duo but I swear you'll get it as you read. Chapters may be sporadic in uploads but will stabilize as school ends for me. (in a week or so.) Thanks for reading, and go check out The Web, Have a great day :).


End file.
